Jade
by ElvenMoonSkyTiger
Summary: I added the next chapter it is intresting Thank u for recommnding a better title my titles come last always Ratings are always just for extra protective padding :)
1. Trunks has to see a Psychitrist

Dis I don't own em never will wish I did u know the drill but I do own the Idea and Joyce and Alexandra again only this is kinda of a different world then Vegeta telemarkter and well probably Dance trouble or not so friendly foes too but u might be able to throw it in there somewhere.  
  
TRUNKS SEES A PSYCHIATRIST ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~  
  
"My mom suggested I go see a Psychiatrist today Goten can you believe that a Psychiatrist?"  
  
"A psychiatrist, what is that?"  
  
"Someone who is supposed to help with your problems."  
  
"Oh I see, Who are you going to for help?"  
  
"I don't know, Mom told me about one that is closer to our age well actually she is a year younger and mom says I might be more comfortable talking to her than an older person."  
  
"Younger really, Only a year wonder if she is cute."  
  
"Goten she will be my doctor not my girlfriend stupid."  
  
"Sorry, Hey I am not stupid."  
  
"Sure you aren't."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Alright well I have to go I have an Appointment in five minutes."  
  
"BYE!"  
  
"See ya later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow I usually do kids but this guy is seventeen."  
  
"Well Alex I wonder if he is cute??"  
  
"He is a patient and I am his doctor not his girlfriend."  
  
"Doesn't mean I still can't think is cute."  
  
"Joyce go home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to get back to work."  
  
"Don't you think your a little young to be doing this job little sister?"  
  
"Your not my boss go home."  
  
"After the androids killed mom and dad I am your legal guardian."  
  
***I wonder if that is what has her so worked up lately******** "Joyce can you please go home so I can work?"  
  
"Sure, Hey what are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Thinking about how cute this guy might be?"  
  
"No, I was wondering if he's problems are the same as everyone else's."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh , The androids, To scared to sleep at night, to afraid to go out on the town, afraid to try and live a normal life again."  
  
"OH, I........Hav....have to go now.'  
  
"Ok, see you when I get home."  
  
"All right.''  
  
Joyce left and Alex's was sitting at her desk going over Trunks Information when her phone rang.  
  
**RING RING*  
  
"Uhh!" she about fell out of her seat "Hello How may I help you this is Alexandra's office?"  
  
"Ma'am, Trunks Briefs is here."  
  
"Send Him in, please."  
  
"Alright, ma'am you do realize he is older then most of your clinets right."  
  
"Yea by one year."  
  
"Well he is kinda cute too ma'am and I think you need a friend that you can spend a night on the town."  
  
"Yeah Yeah just send him in."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As soon as Trunks arrived up on to the second floor the Ki he sensed downstairs had gotten stronger. 


	2. He tells his story

He walked into the office and saw a young lady sitting at the desk.  
  
** Wait she can't be my doctor, She is WAY to young.. **  
  
Alex looked up from her papers "Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh yeah, sorry, I am looking for Dr. McCloud."  
  
"Well your looking at her and you must be Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Nice too Um, meet You're older then most of my clients, Most of them are Kids upset over loosing parents friends and mentors by the Androids."  
  
When she said those last few word the expression on his face changed from a happy surprise to the look she was used to of depression, pain agony and loneliness.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you on your first visit, I will understand if you wanna leave and not come back."  
  
"No I am fine, and it isn't your fault they all tried to stop the androids and died trying it and it was what they liked to do. I'm sorry you probably don't want to listen to this long drawn out story." HE starts to walk out of the room  
  
"No, no, Wait, please go on, it is my Job to listen, It general helps the people just them knowing I am listening."  
  
"OK well most of them died when I was real young but my master Gohan died when I was eleven and I have to tell you something so you understand this whole story but you have to promise not to scream, run or hide, please."  
  
"I promise, It can't be as strange or disturbing as other stuff I have heard."  
  
"It could and will be." He says Very serously and then looks at her waiting for her expresion to change but she sits there unmoving really ready to listen to him and what most would think is a kid story are disturbing or just plain a story to hide behind then rather face the facts, no she was different she wanted to listen she didn't have to she wanted to and He couldn't understand how someone so young could have so much patients just to listen and not make stupid and pointless comments he could do it because he had seen a lot more then all other people and could imagine nothing more disturbing or strange as she had put it. "My father was the Prince of an Alien Race called Saiy-jins. Goku and Gohan were also saiy-jin and so am I. Now do you see what I mean everything I tell you is true and Every detail is some what well disturbing I know when I tell it, it might sound as if it is a story I child would come up with but it is all fact and real do you understand?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You won't take it as a little kids story?"  
  
"No I won't, I promise."  
  
"Thank you." HE waits for her to say something  
  
"Alright you ready to go on?"  
  
"Yes." He pauses again and wonders if he should tell her or just say he is done and leave.  
  
"You don't mind if I tape-record this, do you?"  
  
"No I don't mind , Can I start?"  
  
"Yeah sorry."  
  
"Alright When I was first born there was peace on the earth but it wasn't a few months later there was androids came to attack. Before I was born the strongest fighter in the world Goku son had died of a heart disease that there was no cure for at the time we now have a cure for it. My father went out to fight the Androids with Piccolo, Krillen and Tein and Yamcha. The androids Killed them all one by one I didn't know till I was older, my mom had always told me he was on a very long Business trip but a kid will only believe that for so long, so one day I asked what really to my father and what he was really like everyone told me the something, He was stubborn and ignorant but they could tell he cared, some, person. Well they hadn't killed my master Gohan yet, he had however lost an arm to the androids. Everyone was underground except for those few who where to stubborn." He paused again as he noticed the look in her eyes change from caring and well loving to hurt and sadness  
  
"My father being one."  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to insult your family."  
  
"No. You didn't, It's really no problem, go on please."  
  
"I went looking for Gohan one day and I found him lying in the street dead there was nothing I could do the dragonballs were gone and so was Dende, Guardian of the earth, I got so mad I turned Super saiy-jin and tried to fought the androids but I was just a toy to them a play thing I still don't see why they just didn't kill me sometimes I had wished they had and my mother told me not to think that away that Goku would have got everyone to look at a brighter side of thing sometimes I got the feeling my mother liked Goku more then my father which I wouldn't blame her all the stories I have heard about him have been praise about how pure his heart was and how fun he was to be around. Then she would say she doesn't understand how a heart Disease could have killed him. After the Heart disease started killing more people mom decided she had to do something about it and that was find a cure and she did and it worked. Then I would try defeat the androids and fail for days on end. Well one day the androids found out where everyone was hidden and they didn't care about who died or who they killed all they wanted was destruction. after that my mother started working on a time machine. What time is it because I have to go to work at 5:00?"  
  
"OH wow, um, our appointment was supposed to be over an hour ago time flies."  
  
"You know what is it alright if I make another appointment for tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure.'  
  
"Thanks because your really easy to talk to and I need to tell someone else thank you again."  
  
"It is my job and Thank you for coming bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So Alex?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have heard Some of the Tape he has a cute voice what about the rest of him?"  
  
"I don't know I was listening to his story more then looking at him because of my job."  
  
"Oh come on do you think I am that stupid?"  
  
"Alright he is kinda good-looking, now will you go so I can finish this report?"  
  
"Kind?"  
  
"Joyce!" "Sure, Alright I am leaving!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER W/ TRUNKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Trunks How did the Dr. go."  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
"I mean how cute was she?"  
  
"Cute I guess for her age she looked younger then 16 and she looked as if she knew would have knew nothing about androids." Trunks said thinking again about that Ki at the office was it hers?  
  
"Well would I think she is cute?"  
  
"No way Goten she is Blond."  
  
"I like some blondes?!" 


	3. They all go home and talk to every one

Dis I don't own em never will wish I did u know the drill but I do own the Idea and Joyce and Alexandra again only this is kinda of a different world then Vegeta telemarkter and well probably Dance trouble or not so friendly foes too but u might be able to throw it in there somewhere ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` CAPSULE CORP Since when do you like blondes?"  
  
"Since now?!"  
  
"UH HUH Come on lets Train."  
  
'Alright But I still say that hair color has nothing to do with personalities."  
  
"Well there is something else too, I don't think she is fully human."  
  
"WHAT HOW????"  
  
"Goten look out."  
  
"Oh sorry I wasn't paying any attention."  
  
"No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEX'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
"Huh, Oh, Hi Joyce."  
  
"Hey Just cuz you were adopted after your real parents died doesn't mean we still aren't family."  
  
"I know I just can't help but wonder if they, my real parents, were also killed by the androids."  
  
"I don't know that is a good question Doc."  
  
she laughs "Very Funny." then Joyce Also started laughing and Alex stopped and smiled at her it was the first time Joyce had laughed since after the androids were killed then there were many who still haven't laughed, smiled or shed tears of joy except for the day that the androids were killed and then came cell he wasn't one that lasted long though because he supposedly was suppose to use the other androids for power and the were killed by the mysterious boy that now she thought about it was her patient Trunks. "OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
Joyce stopped laughing "What, Whats wrong?"  
  
"Trunks, Trunks Is, was the golden haired savior."  
  
"Yeah, yeah and I am the queen of England."  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"I think the Doc needs some sleep."  
  
"Fine say what you want but I have a tape recording of him telling me that."  
  
"I wanna see we could make millions." (You will learn all Joyce really really cares about are guys and money she may seem to care about her sister but well u will find out Trunksgrl Author note)  
  
"Nope sorry can't Patient Doctor confidentiality."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"I took an oath."  
  
"SOO I DON"T CARE AND NOT LIKE I WILL TELL ANYONE."  
  
"Um I am sorry but you already said you wanted to tell the world and make money and I am wondering if that is all you care about."  
  
"Of course darling little sister, When do you get paid?"  
  
"I have to go and if all your going to worry about is money don't stay up and wait for me."  
  
"ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CAPSULE CORP.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"I don't know Goten there was just something about her that is not seen to the normal eye or felt by a normal person."  
  
"So your saying she may not be Human?"  
  
"I don't know, I do know that she was cute and really surprisingly(SP?) easy to talk too."  
  
"I think you like her." said goten as they walked into the main room of capsule corp.  
  
"Trunks Like s who??" said Bulma  
  
"His doctor."  
  
"So you did go see her?"  
  
"Yup sure did and she was real nice and I have an appointment.tomorrow, I think that she was really easyto talk to just because she was closer to my age but hey I don't know."  
  
"So did you tell her about the androids and all of that?"  
  
"Yeah and she listened well and didn't say that I was making it up or that it was all in my head."  
  
"What if she tells someone about all of that?"  
  
"She won't she promised she said it was in an oath or something."  
  
"You know how many people break that code or oath whatever."  
  
"I just don't think she will mom not at all." 


	4. Appointment number two intreasting twist

Guess what? An update wowie been long time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joyce, Joyce are you here?"  
  
"Um I will be right out Ali Do not come in."  
  
"I was definitely not planing on it." she said ticked off, Joyce comes out of the room in a bathrobe.  
  
"Did you get paid?"  
  
"Maybe but you know what I don't plan on telling you when or if I have gotten paid."  
  
"Well then you can support us both then."  
  
"Isn't that what I do anyways well you sit around having sex and worrying about when I get paid then coming up with some lame excuse to why you need the money then you go out and spend it on t.v's and stereos and CDs thing I don't need so I have been supporting both of us and you know what I am tired of it if you think your going to get another dime out of me think again!"  
  
"If that is the way you think then get out of my house right now and go live on the streets or something."  
  
"I will gladly leave but I won't be the one on the streets because believe it or not I pay the rent you know the one you accidentally lost the checks to well thats bull because I know what happen to them you went and cashed them and then spent the money so I will gladly leave just let me pack!"  
  
"Fine then see you later sis."  
  
"And one more thing I am NOT your sister!" She walked into her room and pulled out her suitcase and put some shorts, Tanks, t- shirt, some work clothes, one pair of jeans and one sweatshirt and two pairs of shoes, a whit sleevles dress that ties behind the neck and is kinda short comes to about mid thigh and white dressy sandels and her bikini, zipped it up and without a goodbye, love you, don't come back or an I'm sorry she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ CAPSULE CORP.  
  
"Really you Trust her that much?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do, I just can't explain it at all."  
  
"Well, I think it is just because he likes her." said Goten  
  
"You guys." she said laughing "Supper is done."  
  
"Alright we'll be right there."  
  
SUPPER TABLE  
  
"So what is this I hear about you liking a human girl?" Asked Vegeta  
  
"Dad I, I don't think she is wholly human."  
  
"Really now, why is that."  
  
***Wow he is really listen to me tonight isn't he, I wonder Why he is so curious about her*** thought Trunks then he speaks "Well, I don't know, She, She just doesn't, Feel Human, when I walked into the office I felt almost a say-jin power level."  
  
"Really now, Well who are her parents?"  
  
"The androids killed them." He said and looked down and Just moved his food around  
  
"Then they were not Say-jins."  
  
"She was adopted, when she was little."  
  
"Intriguing." said Bulma  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Trunks, I have to go home."  
  
"Alright Goten see ya later."  
  
"Yeah, Bye everyone."  
  
"Bye Goten." Said Bulma, Vegeta Just grunted and nodded  
  
"I am going to bed I have an early appointment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MORNING. ALI'S OFFICE  
  
She pulls out her suitcase and grabs her jeans and tennis shoes and a black tank top and puts them on. Five minutes Later Trunks knocks on the door and Comes in and The open suitcase is on the floor.  
  
"Living In your Job?"  
  
"Family stuff thats all."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Hey I thought I was the doctor."  
  
"Noone every said you needed a doctor to talk to and to tell your problems to did they."  
  
"No." She said and laughed  
  
"Talk to me?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"I already did, Doc, your turn." He sits in her Chair as if to add more humor to this already interesting Conversation, She JUst start's laughing. "You have pretty smile."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now where were, oh yes sit on the couch there deary and let me get out a notebook and pen." He grab the post-its pad off the desk and the pen next to them "Alright now deary what seems to be the problem?" She laughing so hard she is crying now. "Did I make you upset?"  
  
"No, No, not at all you just, You are so funny."  
  
"Why thanks you, Now deary if you can Settle down we can begin our session, There is something bothering you, Family trouble I see."  
  
"Are you a Psychiatrist or a Psychic?" She said Laughing again  
  
"Um a Psychiatrist."  
  
"Really you are acting more like a psychic then a doctor."  
  
"Yeah well just repeating information you gave me deary."  
  
"Ok I am not an old woman so I would not call anyone deary ya hear sonny." They are both laughing right now.  
  
She looks down at her watch "Now look at that you waste your whole appointment."  
  
"Sorry, hey why don't we go out to dinner and we can talk then ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:30, I'll pay sound good?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye." 


	5. Off to Dinner they Go

Dis I don't own em never will wish I did u know the drill but I do own the Idea and Joyce and Alexandra again only this is Kinda of a different world then Vegeta telemarkter and well probably Dance trouble or not so friendly foes too but u might be able to throw it in there somewhere  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amanda, When is my last appointment?"  
  
"Um let me check ma'am"  
  
"Well?" she asked anxiously waiting.  
  
"It is at Um 7:00 one of your half hour appointments."  
  
"Wow That is going to be close."  
  
"Ma'am your sisters here."  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"She says she wants to talk to about last night."  
  
"I'm busy and don't have time today."  
  
"Ma'am she is on her way back I couldn't stop her, Sorry."  
  
"Not you fault." she said as Joyce walked into the room "What do you want?"  
  
"Not much Alex."  
  
'Well what is it?"  
  
"I wanted to let you know I changed the locks so if you want anything you will have to knock first well I will be going now seeming your appoint will be here anytime."  
  
"Please go." She said and as soon as Joyce left she changed into her Whited dress with sandals. When her 7:00 appointment arrived who was 10 year old David who was afraid as soon as he fell asleep again the androids would come and take his sister since they took his parents well he was sleeping she felt really bad for the boy he felt responsible and he was only 10. Yet he seem to talk for hours when finally the appointment was over his sister was there and so was Trunks. "See you later Amanda."  
  
"Bye and Good Luck."  
  
"Thanks but I don't know what I need luck for it's Um a business dinner."  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"Bye." She walked out the door and Trunks was standing there with a white stretch limo her jaw just about hit the ground.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."  
  
"Than... Than...Thank You." she stuttered "You look nice too."  
  
"Thank you." He said " Ladies first."  
  
**Wow he is to to good to be true I swear.**  
  
They Climb into the Limo and he puts the little window up so the can talk.  
  
"Where did I leave off, Oh yeah so what is your Family issues I told you the beginning of my life so I want to hear about yours."  
  
"Remember When you said somthing like Everyone was underground except for those few who where to stubborn, Well my father was one of those and well he thought he could take on the androids all by himself and no matter how much my mother would tell him he couldn't do it he ended up going out to try and fight them and ended up died then the androids came into the house and my mother hide me and my sister in a closet I know they knew we were in there because They mad my mother scream in pain they didn't kill her as fast my father because of knowing we were in the closet, they wanted to make sure we knew, and when I couldn't take the screaming of my mother any more I ran out of the closet and the girl android saw me and grabbed me but I somehow I got away, but not soon enough cause just as I got away he blasted my mother to dust." She was now crying and stopped for a minute.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"My sister doesn't even now what happened out there that day." You are now the only other person I have ever told about what happened that night."  
  
"Really, Why haven't you told anyone?"  
  
"I was afraid and I don't know why, but I was afraid everyone would laugh or something I don't know why I never told anyone but I found it oddly and easy to tell you."  
  
"Well some say I am easy to talk to."  
  
"You are really."  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Where's here?"  
  
"Bellveiw elite club." again here Jaw just about hits the floor, firist you havee to be rich second call months in advance but he calls and the same day he gets Reservation how she wonders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Thanks for reading I plan on updating all off my storys this morning. 


	6. At dinner then gone again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE RESTAURANT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Briefs We have your Table ready."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Here are your menus." Trunks pulls out the chair for Alex and they sit down "Let me know when you are ready to order." HE leaves  
  
"So how did you get a job like that being only 16?"  
  
"Well I was too smart for my own good really I was in the 7th grade at age 7 so I skipped a lot of grades I went from 7th, to 10th then 11th and 12th and because the job market got really bad and they couldn't find anyone I was hired and Have been there I have a collage degree and all."  
  
"Wow, that amazing really."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You look like you would be the cheerleader type who, I dont wanna say do nothing but have more stuff to care about in life but You shouldn't judge by looks alone."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Cheerleader type?"  
  
"Stuck up a little and I don't know."  
  
"Boy I feel hurt."  
  
'I am sorry really I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"You didn't it's just myfather would say agirls should be more beauty then brains but I was both and for that I would pay a heavy price in life and I guess he was right cause I lost my parents or the ones I care about I never knew my real parents, and I found out my sister is a lying cheat....."She pauses ".......who knows way way to much info about you, I will be right back I am so so sorry but that first day she was listening in when Iwas reveiwing what you had said and she had been listening and I didn't know it and she wanted to tell everyone in the world just for money and I didn't change the locks yet and she still has a key and the tape is on the desk." she was crying now  
  
"Calm down it is ok I know how we can get there fast come with me." They go outside and in the back and before she knows what happens he instant transmits to the office but they were to late the tape was gone  
  
"I am really really sorry I just ruined supper and your life all in one night you probably hate me."  
  
"No No NO I Don't hate you."  
  
"yes you do I was to be trusted and I broke that trust." She runs over to the desk and Open the top drawer and the Jade necklace her mother had given her was also gone ~*~*~*~*Flash Back 10 rs ago~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MOMMY."  
  
"Ali my little girl, This was from your real mother she says it possed a power that belonged to you."  
  
"Thank you mommy, I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetie now let me finish Cleaning ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"ALexandra you alright?"  
  
"Fine sorry but now it is even more personal."  
  
"It's ok I guess it doesn't matter I mean does it."  
  
"Trunks tell me something how did your parents come back to life?"  
  
"My mom never died and I wished everyone back with the dragon balls I am just curious as to why your parents never came back."  
  
"Really."  
  
"YEas because it should have brought everyone back, here I know who to ask come with me." he picks here up and flies out of the window.  
  
"Trunks don't drop me please."  
  
"I won't trust me."  
  
"Why, I broke my trust why shouldn't you break yours?"  
  
"Because I care about you and there isn't much she can do with a tape anyways."  
  
"Trunks she can do a lot." she says as the land on top of the lookout  
  
"I don't know if Dende is up because it is late but it is worth a shot."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Guardian of the earth."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"DENDE, DENDE."  
  
"Geesh Trunks You Don't have to yell."  
  
"Sorry Dende."  
  
"So whats up."  
  
'This Is Alexandra."  
  
"Wait you brought a human up here other then Chi-chi and Bulma?"  
  
"It's ok no biggie if you let me explain.'  
  
"Alright, youg lady please stand out here and don't touch anything." She sit down and swings her legs over the edge and has another flash back ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daddy, What if the androids come How are yu going to beat them?"  
  
"They won't come Alexandra."  
  
"Dad you don't know that I may only be 14 but I do know the androids don't care about anyone or thing."  
  
"Alexandra go inside now!"  
  
"Fine." she gets up and walks inside when she hears something outside."Daddy."  
  
"Nichole keep the kids in side please.'  
  
"Joyce Take Alex and Hide."  
  
"OK mom.'' Joyce grabs her and they hid in the closet when the androids come in and start Toutureing her mother cutting her and what not When she runs out of the closet and the male android grabs her and she fights him and gets loose and knocks him to the ground and the female android blast her mother and kills her.  
  
"MOM, MOMMY." she was crying and didn't understand why the androids didn't kill her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks comes back out "Alex, Alex, are you alright/" she hadn'trealized that she was crying all she wanted to know was why these flash backs were coming back after she met Trunks she thought she had gotten rid of them she thought that they were done she hadn't had one in over a year why now?  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just upset that my sister got your tape."  
  
"Listen this is important what else did she take?"  
  
"A jade necklace that was my real mothers."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Authors note Done with this chapter :-) 


	7. The secert revealed?

LAST TIME WHEN I LEFT YOU A LOT HAPPENED AND IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ THE WHOLE THING AGAIN I WILL EXPLAIN Trunks is seeing a Dr with a tell all sister who wants to tell all alex isnt exactally uman and she doesnt know it she has never met her real parents and if you dont rememeber what is going plz read at least the chap before this it is hard to explain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Trunks Why?"  
  
"Just Dende, Yeah You were Right."  
  
"Not Good Not good at all Trunks Forget the Tape she can do more damage with that necklace then the Tape I can Fix the tappe thing." Alex Looks on Confused slightly  
  
"Can someone pray tell me what is going on?"  
  
"She doesn't know?"  
  
"NO Dende or whatever the Heck your name is I don't know."  
  
"Hey hey AleX Calm Deep Deep Breath."  
  
"Will You tell me what I don't know then?"  
  
"UM I ---- Not yet."  
  
"WHY NOT WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME!!!"  
  
"We have to find your sister." He steps toward her she steps back he steps a little closer and she steps back and slips of the edge.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alex." HE jumps in flight after her And he catches her.  
  
"I am Sorry I want to go back to the office."  
  
"Alright," He shouts to Dende "I will be Back Later."  
  
"Bye Trunks, Nice to meet you ALex."  
  
She Nods and Whimpers a little as if to say you too. They Land on the ground and she didn't open here eyes the whole way down. They are at her office. "I am sorry about this evening, why is that necklace important?"  
  
"The Necklace was well I will tell you at my next appointment which is when?"  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning sound good?"  
  
"Impatient little thing aren't you?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"See you then then."  
  
"Then Then??"  
  
"Well How was I suppose to word it Ms. Smartypants."  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, is how it should have been worded."  
  
He Jumps in the air "See you later." He flies away before she can say goodbye. He lands at his house. "Hey mom, How is supper."  
  
"Didn't youjust go to dinner with the nice lady."  
  
"It was wierdly interruppted sides I'm a say-jin, I'd be hungary anyways."  
  
"True."  
  
"Well, mmmmmmmmmm what is that smell Bulma?"  
  
"Hey Goten."  
  
"How was your date?"  
  
"It wasn't a date!"  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't a date just a what did you call that?"  
  
"A buisness da--dinner."  
  
"A buisness date, is that what I heard Trunks?"  
  
"NO, a buisness dinner and you know what Goten it is really none of your buisness any ways." Trunks Snaps  
  
"Alright boys foods done."  
  
"Thank you Bulma."  
  
"I'm not hungery now."  
  
"Trunks are you ill?" Bulma asked concerned  
  
"I said I am not hungery!" he walks out and goes upstairs, Bulma Follows him.up to his room, Knocks on door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not, by the way I have another appointment tomorrow." He says sarcastically  
  
"Something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yeah there is."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Alex sister stole the tape she recorded of my story..."  
  
She cuts him off "Stole or was given and it was all an act?"  
  
"Stole I know for sure know that I know what she really is!"  
  
"What she really is?"  
  
"She had the jade necklace that women had on in that picture I found in the box in the attic and Dende confirmed it was the one!"  
  
"The one, Oh Dear God can it be?"  
  
"I guess it can beshe said she was adopted when she was little." barely audible  
  
"We must tell your father." she said excitedly  
  
"Not yet she doesn't even know!!!!" He says in a rage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is she, what is she, why is this a thing vegeta would want to know about and do u have a catcher title for this story I can use LOL  
  
Read and Reveiw  
  
TRUNKSGRL 


	8. Oh no Not good

Disclaimer don't own DBZ What is the point of these things anyone shouldn't everyone know you don't really own it   
  
a/n sry so long to update but school is almost out :-D````````````````````````````')  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'````````````````'  
  
Amanda had come in Early to work Alex was sleeping on the little Couch in her office. Amanda walks in and wakes her in a Panic. "Alexandra wake up please!"  
  
"huh What is it Amanda?"  
  
"Your sister turn on the T.V!"  
  
Alex Jerks up to a sitting position "Oh God No, Amanda please, please don't tell me it is what I think it Is."  
  
"Turn it on!!" Alex Flips on the TV.  
  
Announcer on TV "We interrupt this program for a special Announcement, The Golden Haired boy has now been found is he an Alien We think so More to come on the eleven o'clock news and maybe an exclusive interview with the teen himself."  
  
"Oh God , Oh my God!" Alex in a panicky tone "Get me a Phone ASAP!"  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
"Is Trunks Briefs There?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Trunks Telephone!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Alex, Have you turned on the TV?" Panicked  
  
"Yeah I saw it isn't your fault I told that to mom and dad but now there are reporters everywhere."  
  
Alex looks out window "Here too."  
  
"Meet Me at Dendes!"  
  
"How in the world am I supposed to get there?"  
  
"Wait there I will be there in 5 min I can Transmit out of here and never be seen."  
  
"Alright, are you sure you still want to talk to me?"  
  
"Desperately!"  
  
"O.K. See you, Wait There are reporters inside here."  
  
"Alright I will wait Bye."  
  
"So Ms. McCloud what do you know about this young man who claims to have saved the world?"  
  
"I have no Comment!"  
  
"I thought you Doctors had an oath to keep?"  
  
"We do but that doesn't stop Jealous and sleazy, shoddy, Cheap, and sluty sisters from digging through your stuff and if she is watching this I want My Necklace back and the original tape."  
  
"Harsh Words don't you think?"  
  
"NO Because they are the truth when someone kicks you out because she wants to lay around with her men al; day and take your hard earned money and spend it on junk no not harsh words at all."  
  
"How old is this Gentlemen?"  
  
"I refuse to answer!"  
  
"His Name?"  
  
"Nope again I refuse to answer!"  
  
"Is he an Alien!"  
  
"Of course not are you people, I swear you prey on people why can't you let them be in peace now get out of my office before I have you removed by the police."  
  
"The Police ma'am isn't that a little harsh?" Asked Amanda  
  
"No Now every one of you out, out, out, out, out, out, out NOW!" She screams, They all leave and she sits on her floor and starts to cry. " I swear If I don't kill my sister before this is all over please, please ask me why!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Well, Well, well Joyce Told but the only one worried about that is Alex Trunks is More worried about the Necklace but Why Might I ak Well it is oops better not tell :-D  
  
Sry it is so short 


	9. Information for Alex yet?

A/N This Story is on a roll at this time I like to thank those with there help ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Alex are the reporters gone?"  
  
"Yeab, I am really really sorry, What did you need to talk about?"  
  
"The necklace and your real parents." He says very seriously  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You said last night you wanted to know, oh hello Amanda!"  
  
"Yeah Right Ok!"  
  
"Oh we aren't going to Dendes either we are meeting my father and everyone at a friend of mines house."  
  
"Wait I thought they were all dead!"  
  
"Did I not get to that part?"  
  
"Probably I am just a little upset!"  
  
"Honsetly I knew this whole reporter thng was goingto happen that is Life but hey."  
  
"What do u need a Doctor for if they are all alive again??"  
  
"Flashbacks and mom said talking about it might help."  
  
"I know how that goes."  
  
"How did you get rid of yours?"  
  
"I don't know one day they just stopped like my whole body went numb to them!"  
  
"Oh ok you ready hang on!"  
  
"Ok.'' He picks her up and they start flying to Goku's where they are going to meet Gohan and goten and goku and vegeta, when she starts to have another Flash Back.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~  
  
"Alex Hurry run!"  
  
"Mommy Mommy."  
  
"Oh you poor little girls!" LAughed 17 aims at Joyce who was standing in the closet doorway  
  
"Joyce watch out!!!" Alex Shouts as he blast at her Alex throws her necklace at it which deflected it towards the wal. "Joyce sissy are you ok."  
  
"I am fine, come on lets go!"  
  
"Wait I have to get my necklace."  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Be careful Ali!"  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?  
  
~Present Time~  
  
Alex is shaking, she mumbles "I should have let him kill you I really should have."  
  
"Kill who, Are you ok." She looks at Trunks Face remembering where she was and smiles at him.  
  
"Yeah I am Fine, are we almost there?"  
  
"Yup sure am here we go."  
  
"Hey Trunks, this is the doctor?"  
  
"Yes Goku this is the Doctor."  
  
"So you are the guy I have heard so much about?"  
  
"Oh Now come on!" Scratchs Head  
  
"So what is this all about?" Asked Alex  
  
"Your Necklace." Vegeta said "Where did you get it?" HE demanded  
  
"My mother said it was my real mothers." alex looked Down  
  
"So basically your not sure!" Vegeta said  
  
"Yeah, thats true but were else would she get it?" Alex asked  
  
"She could of found it true?" Vegeta pointed out  
  
"Yeah I suppose!" Alex said  
  
"That isn't the important thing dad, the important thing is that a human has it."  
  
"But where she got it is also important!" Vegeta states angerily  
  
"I don't argue that point with you vegeta but I agree with Trunks we have to find it then figure out, and she would not of been able to hold on to it this long if Kami and Dende didn't think she could handle it, am I right?"  
  
"I argee with you son but I also argee with vegeta we need to find out where she got it from."  
  
"I told you from myu adoptive mother I don't know anymore then what I tell you, I swear If I did I would tell you, I am confused, Alll I want is my necklace and for this whole thing to be over."  
  
"Alright you guys we have to find her sister."  
  
"Agreed Trunks!"  
  
"You Guys go and I will stay here with her an tell her hy it is so Important you should be able to find it with the dragon radar because it gives off a simlar signal."  
  
"O.K.!"  
  
"Thanks Goku!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Alex, Trunks you guys wanna come in for some Milk and cookies?"  
  
"No thanks Chi-Chi maybe in a little While." He walks over to Alex and puts his hand on her sholder "Come with me I know a place you would love!"  
  
"Ok, Will you tell me about the necklace and maybe my real parents please?"  
  
"Of course!"They fly over to a Water fall and Sit down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~`  
  
A/n and that is how it ends LOL Well reveiw and let me know 


	10. The secert revealed

****

Again Long time no update I had this sudden urge to update everything to day…….

I DON'T OWN DBZ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex that necklace belonged to a sayjins princess, Some would say she was my fathers sister but she wasn't in fact they were from two different royal families, and that necklace holds powers that if unleashed by someone who wants to use them for the wrong purposes, they could destroy a whole planet or worse."

"I know Joyce is bad but she wouldn't want to destroy a whole world I doubt she even knows about it I bet she took it hoping to pawn it for drug money or something."  


"What if someone told her what it did and offered her a very large sum of money for it?"

"I still doubt she would do that, but then again." She pauses. "Dear God what if she does give it to someone else?" Pauses again. "They won't kill her will they?"

"I doubt it unless she has found a way to unleash the powers."

"Your telling me I am not human?" looks at him while pausing "Telling me that my mother was a princess from some far away place?" 

"That's not a bad thing really I mean I am not human or well fully human either and neither is Gohan or Goten."

"That's supposed to make me feel better being compared to you three?" She giggles and smiles "Besides I had Gohan as a Physics teacher and he didn't think I was very bright, which truthfully I wasn't in that class" *Bright flash of light like sheet Lightening except it was jade colored.

"She opened or some one did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````

Sorry short chapter


End file.
